


Nightmare

by UberNerd



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, WALL-E (2008)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/M, Robots, energy vampires, robot love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UberNerd/pseuds/UberNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short, fluffy one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Two blinked her eyeforms open in the darkness, focusing. It was still very early, only two o’clock in the morning. Why had she woken up? It was a while before she could recall the nightmare that threw her from her previously peaceful sleep. She shook her head at the thought, trying to push it out of her mind. It stuck in her thought processors like rotten taffy.

After a minute of hiding under the sheets, she turned over to face Nos-4-a2. He was sleeping soundly, soft clicks and whirrs emanating from his inner workings to fill the silence of the hour. She didn’t want to wake him, but it was the only thing she could think of that would help.

“...Nossy?” she asked in a whisper. He didn’t respond. “Nos?” she tried again, gently touching his shoulder. He mumbled sleepily, optics flickering to life.

“Hm?”

“I... had a bad dream...” she murmured. He gave a mechanical yawn and rubbed his gold-ringed optic.

“A bad dream?” he repeated, no more than an accented sigh. She nodded.

“Hm... ’s alright, li’l one...” he hummed, his optics already deactivating. He reached out, putting his arm around her and pulling her close. She nestled into his chest, feeling the cool surface of his relaxed metal mollify her agitated thoughts. It was all she needed.

“Sorry...” she whispered.

“Don’ be,” he said in an undertone, resting his head on top of hers. Though he never entirely left sleep mode, he was quickly falling back into it.

“Goodnight Nos.”

“G’night love.”

Nos and Two slipped into a slumber with no further interruptions.


End file.
